Tongue Tied
by HelloKittyMyAss
Summary: First day of school, is possibly hell, until Taz, meets Scarlet, and it changes her whole world.
1. Chapter 1

First day of school. Great. Another day of hell, Taz thought as she drifted through the halls. She said the occasionally hi to a friend she hadn't seen over the summer, but overall e=ignored everyone else, just trying to get through the day. And that's when she saw her. She stood there. Paralyzed unable to breathe. A girl with flowing black hair, pale skin, and midnight black eyes passed by while glancing at Taz. Taz couldn't help but stare. And bite her lip. But that was a habit she was trying to break.

All through the day, she could get the girl out of her love sick head. The lunch bell finally rung and she was whisked off to lunch in a daze. She sat down at a table by herself. As usual. And just played with her food, when a sweet voice was heard, snapping her out of her daze.

"May I sit here?" asked the beautiful girl. Taz sat there staring. And then finally gathering her wits, she said something real smart,

"Uhhhh….yea." the girl uncomfortably smiled and sat quickly. Taz was kicking herself. Thinking, what kind of weirdo am I!? They sat there in awkward silence, when finally the girl said,

"I'm scarlet, what's your name?" Scarlet, Taz thought, what a beautiful name.

"I'm Taz… like the Tasmanian devil. But Taz for short." I said matter of factly.

"That's a cool name! Hey, you see that girl over there?" she said pointing to a snotty, uptight red head. I nodded.

"Well, I think she is SMOKIN'!" she said and whistled. I sat my mouth agape. Not only was she pretty, but she liked girls too! One minor problem, she liked that bitch amber. I have to make her see me, I thought. I sucked up all my courage and said quickly,

"I think you're ten times more beautiful than her…." And I looked up and she had an angelic look on her face as she modestly blushed and said,

"Really?"

"Really, really." She smiled. God she had a beautiful smile.

"We should hang out more often, Taz." I could feel my face instantly light up,

"Really?!" and she must of seen it too, because she giggled innocently, and leaned over and kissed my cheek and said

"Really really." And the lunch bell rang. But I couldn't hear it. I was too busy floating in heaven. Where scarlet was tenderly kissing my lips, and running her fingers through my hair, and I had my hands wrapped around her hips. I smiled and thought, maybe this year won't be so bad.

to be continued later :)


	2. Chapter 2

Taz drifted through the rest of the day in a dreamy daze. The last bell of the day rang, and she began to walk home. It was a gorgeous autumn day; all the leaves were shades of orange, red, and purple. She gazed round at the trees; when suddenly a pair of arms covered her eyes and the smell of roses fill her nostrils.

"Guess who!" said the sweet melodic voice. Taz immediately stopped struggling and smiled and said,

"Hmmmm… who could it be?... Grace?... no… hmm…." She could feel scarlet getting antsy with taz's stalling. Finally she just let go and said,

"It's ME!" and posed and smiled. Taz giggled, and stuck her tongue out playfully and said,

"I knew it!" acting surprised.

"Keep your tongue in your mouth. You might need it someday!" she said with a wicked smile.

"Yeah. When I'm French kissing the girl of my dreams I'll be sure to let you know I still have it." Taz replied sarcastically. "So, you walk home too?"

"Yup. I just moved here from Montana. I think I saw you come out of your house this morning… I think we are new neighbors..." taz's heart skipped a few beats, imagining living next to the beautiful girl. Taz cleared her throat, and rustled her shaggy hair and said shyly,

"If you want I'll walk you home. Maybe we could work on homework together." Scarlet smiled and reached up and ran her fingers through taz's hair. The sensation made Taz want to melt.

"Ok. That sounds good! Is ok with your parents?" she said innocently. She was unaware of the situation of taz's parents and her.

"They don't really care in general." Taz said vaguely. "So you like it here so far?" she said changing the subject. Scarlet caught on and said,

"Eh. Yeah. I loved Montana, but it's cool here too. Just not used to it yet, ya know?" Taz nodded. She knew exactly what she meant. They walked in silence for a while, and Taz played with her short fire truck red hair. Then scarlet reached down and grabbed taz's hand, and held it in hers. Taz felt an electric shock flow through her. Scarlet's gentle hands securing hers. Taz blushed and scarlet saw and laughed. God she had a wonderful laugh.

"Sorry, I'll stop if you want." She said.

"No. please don't stop." Taz whispered. Now scarlet turned scarlet. Corny, I know.

They finally reached scarlet's house, and they both wanted in. the sudden aroma of roses, cookies, and hot chocolate surrounded them. Taz deeply inhaled ad smiled.

"Mom, I brought a friend over!" scarlet hollered. She heard a muffled 'ok' from another room. "Follow me." She said as she dragged Taz to her room. They sat on the bed and pulled out their homework. Taz couldn't help but look at scarlet wistfully. Wanting to brush her cheek with her hand, or hold her tight. Half way through their algebra homework, Taz gathered up courage and said, very, very quietly,

"I like you…"

"What?" she replied, because she simply couldn't hear, and she leaned forward to better hear Taz. Instead of repeating the statement Taz leaned forward and let her lips gently caress scarlet's perfect lips. She lightly and gently pulled away. And said louder,

"I like you…. A lot." She turned her head away embarrassed. Then scarlet reached up her hand, and turned taz's head back to hers, and kissed her. First tenderly, then stronger, lightly parting taz's lips and letting her tongue brush against taz's. Taz shuddered at the sensation. And pulled away and said,

"I still have my tongue, after I kissed the girl of my dreams" scarlet blushed and replied,

"Well just so you know, I like you too." Thank god!, Taz thought relieved.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, scarlet…. Umm you wanna spend the night? Like nothing like inappropriate or anything, but just as friends?" Taz said anxiously. Scarlet flashed a grin and said,

"Alright, wanna help me pack?" she gave a wicked smile, and said, "Look in that top drawer, and pack what you think you like." Taz opened the drawer, and found lace push up bras and silken laced panties. Taz stared wide eyed and scarlet said with false innocence,

"Oops! Did I say top drawer? I meant second to top. Sorry!" the second to top drawer was no better. It was filled with booty shorts, and see through shirts. Taz finally realized what was going on and smiled wryly and said,

"Why don't you just borrow some of _my_ clothes over at my place?" Scarlet, hadn't caught on yet, and said,

"Ok, that's fine, but don't u wanna help me pack my clothes?" she said temptingly. Taz shook her head,

"I think you'll like my clothes better." Taz dragged scarlet over to her house, and they settled into taz's messy room. Taz went over to the closet and pretended to look for clothes and told scarlet to look in the bottom right drawer and to pick out something she liked. Scarlet through open the door, and saw lingerie and thongs. Scarlet smiled and walked over to Taz, and wrapped her arms around her neck and ran her fingers through her hair. Taz closed her eyes relishing the moment, and smiled back. She tenderly kissed scarlet and smiled and said,

"So much for nothing inappropriate." Scarlet giggled and pressed her lips to taz's. She put her fingers through taz's belt loops and pulled her waist closer. Taz groaned slightly at the feeling, and gently pressed scarlet to the wall and placed her hands on the small of scarlet's back. Then she playfully bit her lip and smiled against her lips. Scarlet thought to herself, this is amazing; she's such a good kisser! Scarlet pulled away and smiled devilishly and looked into taz's piercing green eyes, and grabbed her by the shirt playfully and pulled her toward the bed.

Taz groaned as she lay pressed on top of scarlet. She could feel scarlet's heart pounding on her chest. Her tongue explored scarlet's mouth strategically and she lightly tongue wrestled with scarlet and smiled.

"Hold on just one second, pretty girl." Taz said, and she walked out of the room. Scarlet sat up and started primping her hair, taking the smudges out of her eyeliner, and putting on more cherry Chap Stick. Taz came back through the door with her hair tousled and her baggy shirt and _tight _jeans, which made her ass, look fantastic and combat boots. She leaned over and lightly kissed scarlet and smiled.

"If I do sleep over, won't your parents hear us?" scarlet asked. Taz smiled flashing her crooked, but adorable, smile and replied,

"Why? Are you a screamer?" she asked playfully. Scarlet lightly hit taz's arm and giggled and said,

"No, but I'm a scratcher." She winked and lay back on the bed. Taz admired her for a few seconds, and slowly lowered herself over scarlet, and lightly pressed her lips to scarlet's neck, and brushed her tongue against her pressure point. Scarlet shuddered and her breath faltered. Taz's playfully bit her neck making scarlet lightly growl and playfully said,

"Down big girl." And Taz smiled wickedly and said,

"If you insist." And stared going lower and lower on her body. Scarlet thought to herself what have I gotten myself into now?

To be continued tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4

"wait." Scarlet said quietly, but firmly. Taz stopped, and looked up at her, meeting her gaze.

"I don't think we should do this. Yet. We barely know each other." Taz immediately felt embarrassed feeling like she had rushed scarlet and apologized. They sat on taz's bed, awkwardly avoiding each other's glance. Finally, scarlet said,

"When I went through your drawer…. There was a razor blade…" she said, not having to complete the sentence for Taz to know where it was avoided eye contact with scarlet as she said,

"I get sad sometimes. Sometimes, it helps." Taz knew she wouldn't understand. Scarlet replied,

"Sounds like you need a friend."

"Or parents." I replied back with my voice slicing her comment. I quickly realize my tone and say,

"Sorry, I shouldn't have dropped that bomb on you. Just wait till I tell you about the ghosts." Seeing scarlet's horrified face Taz grinned wickedly and apologized.

"If you want to go home its ok. You won't hurt my feelings. I promise. I know I'm weird, and if I'm scaring you, you may leave." But the only response Taz got was a blank stare, and then scarlet spoke,

"Did you say… ghosts?"

"Yeah. I can see them. And talk to them. And you can believe me, or you can totally forget I said it. It's up to you." She looked to scarlet for some kind of response. Scarlet finally looked into taz's eyes with her deep black eyes and said,

"I can see them too." Taz's jaw dropped. She almost didn't believe what she heard. Then she grinned and laughed and said,

"Seriously?" she didn't even wait for a response she tackled scarlet and hugged her and held her like there was no tomorrow. She smiled and said,

"Get your coat; we are going for a walk through the Graveyard."

Taz and scarlet walked out of the front door, letting the cool autumn air brush their cheeks. Taz took scarlet's hand and they trudged through the fallen leaves. The Graveyard is an open field, where a grave yard used to be located. So when they walked through the hedge that hid the field, hundreds of misty figures came into view, they all greeted Taz and Taz nodded or said the occasional 'hello'. They walked through the crowd of ghosts, and reached a small pond.

"Look into it, and think of the person that you want to be with the most, right now. Like a dead mother, or dead grandmother, or someone like that." Scarlet stared into the water and searched her mind for who she wanted to see. The water stirred and settled and showed the reflection of a tomboyish looking girl, with fierce green eyes, bright, boy cut red hair, and a large chest. It was Taz.

Scarlet blushed and Taz laughed and threw a rock into the water and said,

"I already knew that one, pretty girl. Think of someone else." Scarlet composed herself and thought again, and the water swirled, and took form of a tall, thin, frail looking girl, with long bleach blonde hair, and sad dead grey eyes. Scarlet stood there motionless and whispered,

"mom." And then fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

In case you didn't know, it's EXTREMEMLY hard to get an unconscious girl out of water. Taz found that out real fast. She threw off her jacket, and dove into the dark cold water, she found scarlet, and grabbed her, and swam to the surface. She carried her out of the water, and laid her on the grass. While she started to reach for her jacket to wrap it around scarlet, she didn't notice scarlet's eyes flutter open. Scarlet laid there watching Taz. Watching her biceps ripple and her bite her lip in concentration. Scarlet lifted her hand and touched taz's arm. Taz's head whipped around and then she smiled and said,

"Well good morning sleeping beauty! Are you ok? Do you remember when happened? Did you hit your head? Does your head hurt? Can you-"she was cut off in mid-sentence when scarlet kissed her. Taz wrapped her arms around scarlet and kissed her deeper. Scarlet pulled away and said teasingly,

"You sure do talk a lot when you're worried… it's pretty adorable…. You're pretty strong! Do you think you could carry me, without me being unconscious?" Taz smirked and lifted scarlet up and held her so that she faced scarlet. Scarlet wrapped her legs around Taz. She was about to lean in to kiss Taz, when Taz said,

"So what was that all about?"

"What?"Taz looked at her face.

"You dramatically saying, mom, and then fainting. Do you remember that? "Scarlet avoided taz's eyes.

"Yes… but let's talk about it later." Taz nodded. Scarlet shivered, and Taz freaked.

"Oh garsh! I have to get you home! And changed! You must be freezing!" Taz threw scarlet on her back, and raced down the street to her house. She burst through the door, and trudged into her room and set her on the bed. Taz went and got towels, and a change of clothes.

"I don't know if my bra will fit you, but it's the closest I have. It's a D cup."

"That perfect. That's what I wear too." She responded with her teeth chattering. "Aren't you cold?"

"No. I'm always warm. Feel." Taz held out her hand, and scarlet touched it, and instantly felt the warmth. "I'll leave so you can change."

"But don't you need to change? You can stay. I trust you. Just don't STARE or try not to look when I'm changing." Scarlet said teasingly. Taz smiled, and turned her back to scarlet, and headed toward her closet. She slowly took off her shirt. Suddenly she heard a gasp come from scarlet. She spun around to see a look of horror on scarlet's face.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Taz said looking around.

"… you're…..your back…" she said. Taz's eyes widened she forgot, she threw her shirt back on. "No! Let me see. Please….." scarlet protested. Taz sighed and removed her shirt again and turned around. Scarlet stared at the sporadic scars on her back, glistening in the light. She put her hand on one of them, and Taz inhaled. They stayed like this for a few minutes. Then scarlet said,

"You can put your shirt back on." Taz didn't hesitate in yanking her shirt on. She bashfully blushed, realizing that scarlet was only in her bra and underwear. She turned her head away thinking, I wonder if it's safe to tell her.


End file.
